Never Dolphins
The Never Dolphins are minor recurring characters featured in the series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Their vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. ''Role in the series'' The Never Dolphins made there first appearance in the series in the episode "Treasure Show and Tell!",freely swimming pass Pirate Island and later heading to the Jolly Roger to hear Captain Hook sing about his troubles regarding not having treasure for Treasure Show and Tell Day. The Never Dolphins reappear in the episode "Save the Coral Cove!",Marina the Mermaid comes to Jake and his crew for an emergency. Captain Hook is threatening to dig up and destroy Coral Cove the home of Sandy the Starfish and the other Never Sea creatures with his treasure digging machine in search of the "Treasure With Eight Arms".With Marina leading the way Jake and his crew witness Hook's handy work first hand,Jake pleads with Hook to give up his treasure hunt but the greedy captain refuses.As the young pirates try to pass three mischievous dolphins block Jake and his crew path.Using a hula hoop Jake manage to distract the the dolphins. The Never Dolphins make a brief cameo appearance in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns", as Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully fly over the Never Sea back to Pirate Island. The Never Dolphins reappear in the episode "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!". Here, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Marina and their friend the Purple Octopus planned on giving Bucky a golden anchor as a gift. However, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee swipe the anchor taking it back to The Jolly Roger. Enraged, Bucky sails off in top speed after the ship, leaving Jake and the crew behind. Hook manages to lose Bucky but the Never Land pirates manages to catch up to him using a small boat. Once on board Bucky, they travel to the Jolly Roger and takes back the anchor.Marina summons the dolphins to rescue Bucky from a large whirlpool, The dolphins later assist by distracting Captain Hook allowing Jake and his crew to catch to the Jolly Roger and retrieve Bucky's golden anchor. Two Never Dolphins appear at Marina's side in the episode "Undersea Bucky!",Marina takes Jake and his crew to discover the cause of Neptune City the mermaid city has gone dark. Bucky transforms from a pirate ship into a submarine to search for the Pink Pearl the power source of Neptune City.Meanwhile Captain Hook and his bumbling crew are looking for the Jolly Roger's missing anchor,when Hook and crew witness Jake and crew dive below the depths of the Never Sea. Hook and Mr. Smee follow using diving suits to discover what ever undersea treasure they maybe after. The Never Dolphins reappear in the episode "Sandy and the Clams" taking part in the concert held by Sandy and his singing clam trio at Mermaid Lagoon. A Never Dolphin named Flo assist Jake retrieve the magical ink from the Golden Squid said to have the power to restore Cubby's map in the special Jake's Never Land Rescue. While not having anything to do with the plot of the episode two dolphins make a brief cameo in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue",the dolphins can be seen swimming above the surface as Queen Coralie makes her way through the depths of the Never Sea. The Never Dolphins make a brief cameo appearance in the "Trading Treasures."They appear dancing and leaping out the sea to Queen Coralie's song at her Fin and Frolic dance party. The Never Dolphins make a brief reappearance in the episode "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky",during the musical number Best Friend Bucky. The Never Dolphins reappear in the episode in the special '"The Great Never Sea Conquest".When the evil Mer-wizard, Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake.The dolphins where among the various sea creature being control by Lord Fathom during his hostile take over of the Never Sea.During the final phase of the battle between Jake and Lord Fathom,King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures.The Never Dolphins are last seen among the various sea creatures chasing Lord Fathom and Sinker away. Video games The Never Dolphins make minor appearances in the "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game." They can be seen leaping about in the background of the Never Sea. The Never Dolphins reappears in Jake's Never Land Pirate School App. They are featured in the Sailing Class segment in the Blue Whale Way level. Bucky and Jake can fire beach balls to distract the dolphins. Episode Appearances * "Treasure Show and Tell!" (first appearance) *"Save the Coral Cove!" *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns" *"Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!" *"Undersea Bucky!" *"Sandy and the Clams" *"Jake's Never Land Rescue" *"Jake's Royal Rescue" *"Trading Treasures" *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky" *"The Great Never Sea Conquest" *"Attack Of The Pirate Piranhas" Gallery Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!01.png Dolphins02.jpg Jake-Never Land Rescue 01.jpg JakeMarinaStormy-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake- jake's never land rescue06.jpg Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png Dolphins-Bubbly blue.jpg Dolphins-Save the coral cove.jpg Never Dolphins- Sandy and the Clams01.jpg groupshot- Sandy and the Clams.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!02.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!03.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Chase.png Never Dolphins-Trading Treasures.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page06.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Adults Category:Mischievous characters